


art and comics

by TBGkaru



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred, bottom!urianger, but i've been told that this is a rare pair so i wanted to feed y'all, cause that's the feel i get off them, lot of hand tying and being in semi-public spaces, there's some for both, these will mostly be sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: I really don't know what titles I should be giving these, I'm no writer but I still want to contribute to rare pairs ♥
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 54
Kudos: 129





	1. Warrior of Darkness




	2. put you in your place (NSFW)




	3. ladykiller, fallen from grace, reduced to a whimpering mess (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all the art i have so far and will probably only doodle more if I find the time, I want to do special piece for my girl, or there's a demand ;v;


	4. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten to shadowbringers yet but I've heard there's a scene where the squad finds themselves in the sea/ocean and "can't swim" urianger and "10-minute lung capacity" thancred are present, the scene practicaly wrote itself. well that is if squeenix weren't cowards


	5. Take it out on me (NSFW-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on one of my headcanons for those two  
> uriancred working together on some research or something after rough times, trying to figure shit out and it's getting quite frustrating for Thancred cause they need answers and solutions and they don't have them so he just sort of pops some alcohol open and takes the edge of while urianger keeps on going through books next to him, all quiet. eventually thancred offers him a drink too and he agrees, thancred requests a break and urinager agrees, thancred gets very talkative and urinager listens. there's a point where thancred just lazily turns his head around and stares at urianger without saying anything so urinager is like "..yes?" and thancred doesn't say anything and just pushes himself of the armchair and walks to their table with all those books on them and just tosses it to the side out of frustration before there's a hand on his hand that's sort of the "calm down/i understand but take it easy" gesture and that's when he just spins around and kisses him right there. he doesn't want to explain himself or talk about it, he just sort of wants to drown his senses in pleasure and his strangely pretty friend is right there and not pushing him away, so he spins them around and sort of lays urinager on the table and he's just sort of taking it all. and thancred touches and kisses over his body until he places his fingers between his legs in question and gets a nod in response, so he takes him on the table, both of them somewhat quiet apart from occassional breath hitch from urinager and for the whole time thancred keeps his eyes closed, he knows this feeling, it's a good feeling, he felt it many times before, just this time, it's urianger and the thought of the name and the mental picture is what sends him over the edge
> 
> and it was this thought that made me kind of spiral towards bottom!urianger more, so i will probably want to try few different pieces, this is officialy the first ship where i like switching, more food for everyone


	6. Merging art collections

Sorry to dissapoint those waiting for new art but I wanted to announce that I will be merging this colelction with this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593386?view_full_work=true that started as an Aymeric/Estinien one but the more I played the more ships I got and I didn't want to create a separate fic for everything, so I made one big collection of ships ;v; I also want to keep track of what is demanded so if you'd like to see more SHB dads, leave a comment on the thread itself ♥

**Author's Note:**

> blame my girlfriend. or thank her actually


End file.
